A Love, Strong and True
by Halen Catice
Summary: An AlxOC fic. It's a birthday present for my friend. HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIYOKO-CHAN!


Kiyoko sat by the open window looking out at the rolling hills that surrounded her cozy home in the cozy valley. She smiled as the clouds parted and the sun spilled out across her face, warming her skin. A warm summer breeze made its way into the room, rustling her long russet hair. Sighing contentedly, her lips curved up into a peaceful smile. It had been so long since she had been able to relax like this.

The door behind her clicked as someone turned the handle and slowly let themselves in. The tall young man in the door way smiled when he observed she was still in her night dress and robe. Not really caring about her appearence at the moment, she just smiled back.

"The weather is so nice today." She commented lazily.

"That's because it's your special day today." The dirty-blonde replied as he made his way over to where she sat, and delivered a light peck to her forehead. She smiled more brightly, and grabbed his neck as he tried to pull away, planting her dainty lips against his own warp pair. She held him there for a while, until he finally ran out of air and had to pry her hand off as he pulled away, gasping for breath, and an amused smile on his clear face.

"What was that for? Were you trying to smother me?" He coughed jokingly.

"I just love being able to do that." Kiyoko replied simply.

The man sat down on the King sized bed and patted to the spot next to him. Kiyoko dutifully rose and plopped herself down in his lap, and snuggled into his arms as he placed them gently around her, her head fitting perfectly into the crook of his neck.

"I love being able to do this too." She giggled quietly.

The man smiled again. "I love it too." With that, he swung her around and lay down next to her on the soft and messy mattress, pushing his clean shaven face into her hair. "You smell like strawberries." He muttered happily as Kiyoko blushed.

"Nonsense. I just woke up, how I could smell good is beyond me." she asked rolling onto her side to stare into his earnest amber eyes.

He met her crystalline blue gaze with a warm intensity and murmured as he once again smothered his face in her locks, "You always smell like strawberries to me."

"MOMMA!"

Kiyoko sprang up suddenly as she heard the shout and the pitter-patter of small feet coming down the hallway. Her partner sat up as well, shifting his weight onto his elbow while Kiyoko sat up against the headboard.

Suddenly, a head of golden locks bounced into view, another of similar coloration following immediately after.

"Momma! Look! Look what I made!" the first child came catapulting towards the bed and tried excitedly to climb up, but couldn't quite manage it with the objects in her hand. Then the second child came and lifted her up as best he could, and she managed to crawl up onto the mattress, as her assistant hopped up himself.

Not bothering to remove her shoes, the blonde youth scrambled over to her mother and stuffed a hand-made card under nose and held out a small wrapped box as well. "Open it!" she demanded excitedly.

"No fair! Mom should open mine first!" the older boy cried, also shoving his card and present in her face. "Open mine mom!"

Kiyoko blinked, then sighed at the sudden appearance of her children. Her husband simply let out a tinkling laugh and pulled both of them back. "You can both give mommy her cards now, and your presents next." He scolded lightly as he sat them calmly between himself and their mother.

The young girl pouted, but handed over her card, as the older one smiled brightly, his eyes shinning with excitement.

Kiyoko opened his first. "Dear Mom," she read out loud. "You are my favorite mom ever! I love you more than Dalin! Love the Most, Piro." Kiyoko smiled and ruffled her son's hair.

"Thank you sweetheart. And I better be your favorite mommy,' cause I'm the one you're stuck with!" she growled as she tickled her don gently. Then she reached for the second card. "Dear Mommy," she paused and smiled, then continued. "Dear Momma, I love you a lot and I love daddy a lot, and happy birthday and I love you more than Piro. Love, Erika. P.S. I love you more than I love Dalin, too!!"

Kiyoko smiled and drew both of her children to her breast. "Oh, luck me, but poor Dalin! That sweet pup must feel so unloved!" she joked as she squeezed her progeny tightly.

Erika gasped, appalled, and broke away. "No momma! I love Dalin so much! But I love you even more than that!" she cried.

Kiyoko just smiled and drew her onto her lap once more. "I know sweetie. I was just joking." She shifted the two children onto her lap and reached for Erika's present. She maneuvered around the children and ripped off the paper and opened the box to reveal…

"Oh, honey, this is so pretty! I love it!" She yelped in joy as she pulled out a small hand-made bracelet. It was the type of woven bracelet that was what all the kids seemed to adore these days. Kiyoko kissed her daughter's head once more, thanked her again, and moved on to Piro's gift. She quickly unwrapped his one, while he wore a look of nervous anticipation. She gave him a quick peck on his head before she opened the box and whispered. "I wonder what this could be."

She opened the lid, dumped out the contents into her hand… and gasped. "Piro! How did you get this?!" Laying lightly in her palm was a small silver heart-shaped locket on a beautiful and dainty silver chain.

Piro smiled proudly. "I made it myself!" he declared, turning his head up to face her. "Daddy helped me draw the circle, and pick out the right materials, and then I focus REALLY hard, and I made you're necklace!" His face was beaming and Kiyoko glanced sideways over at the father of her children who held up his hands in a 'what-can-you-do?' sort of way.

The touched mother turned her gaze back to her child, tears threatening. So instead she buried her head in Piro's locks, so like his father's, and blew a raspberry into his scalp.

"AHH! MOOOOM!" He complained, wriggling free of her grasp. "Don't dooo that!" Erika, sensing the playfulness of the mood, giggled and tackled her brother.

"I got you Piro!" she cried as she tickled his neck.

"AH! Get off!" he cried as he tossed her off and ran out of the room. Erika climbed down off the bed quickly and followed after him, their playful screams echoing down the hall.

Kiyoko sighed and let her head fall onto her husband's shoulder.

"That was wonderful what you did with Piro." She murmured happily.

He stroked her hair softly, leaning his own chin against her head. "He asked me to help him to do it."

Kiyoko smiled. "I wouldn't have thought it any other way; He really does take after your side of the family."

"Hey! It's your family too now, Mrs. Elric!" He teased, rubbing her arms gently.

Kiyoko looked up into his soft face and smiled. "I love you, Al."

"I love you too. Happy Birthday, my dear Kiyoko."


End file.
